Chase, Katherine, Sophie and the Diary
by Daniroxz
Summary: About Chase,Katherine and Sophie living together.    Disclaimer: I don't own HOUSE   Katherine and Sophie are made up in my imagation :D  This is my first attempet at at writing fanfiction. Sorry if gammer and spelling is bad. Rating is T.
1. Chapter 1

_06__th__ September 2011_

_17:02 PM _

_Well that was interesting! I mean I was walking home from the hospital and out of the blue there he was. He was just standing there in the middle of the pavement outside my apartment. It was him that I had been thinking about all day. To tell the truth I had been thinking about him all week. It was someone from my past. I guess you're thinking who was he and how was he related to my past. So let me start from the beginning. _

As Katherine was writing in her diary entry for the day, her flatmate Dr. Robert Chase was walking through the door with her Sophie following closely behind him.

"So Katherine you were in a really bad mood today even House was shocked. What is the matter with you?" asked Chase once he'd placed his body bag on top of the kitchen counter.

"Well, if you really want to know... I am feed up of you bring home different women at all hours of the night and to put it in nice language, sleeping with them so loudly I can hear them through the walk." Katherine replied just as she placed the pen she'd had used while writing into her diary in the two pages she had been working on and shut the book before her sister or Chase saw what she was doing.

"Errrrrrrrrr... I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Don't you lie to me Robert, I have ears and have the bedroom next door to you so I hear everything and I heard the girl you had in there last night screaming your name in vain so much I had to put my iPod in and place a pillow over my head!"

"Ok, maybe I bring women home but I swear last night I didn't sleep with her last night" Chase said sheepish while his head was in the fridge grabbing Sophie and himself a can of Coke Cola each.

"Right if you say so" Katherine said walking over to the open fridge and kicking Chase's but so hard that the focus of her kick had Chase hitting the back of the fridge with his head.

Chase stood up from the fridge, holding his head with his hand but Katherine could see the pain she had caused him. Sophie was standing there laughing like a hyena; she was laughing so much she almost wet herself. While Sophie was laughing so much, Katherine had got the medical box out of the top cupboard and was getting Chase to sit down on one of the barstools at the breakfast bar.

"Oh My God, I am sooooooo sorry Chase, I didn't mean to kick you so hard" Katherine said while trying not to cry as well as fishing out the bottle of anti-septic lotion, some band-aids and a couple of cotton balls out of the box.

"It's ok, I deserved it but maybe not so hard that I may have concussion from hitting the inside of the fridge" joked Chase while getting the band-aid placed on his head and with a kiss on top of the band-aid.

"There you go I kissed it better for you"

"Thank you, I don't meant to bring women home but they get to drunk and don't remember where they live" Chase said

"I am going to my room to study as I have an exam tomorrow for Photography Class as well, as I have to practise my drama piece as I have an audition on Tuesday for the play and need to get the lead role. So I don't want another domestic from now until tomorrow morning. Ok?"

"Soph it's going to be ok, I think I will get some Chinese from the restaurant down the block and have had an early night as I have a meeting with Cuddy in the morning about a position that has become available in the diagnostics department " replied Katherine to her loving sister who she's cares dearly about.

"Ok then I will see you two in the morning, night"

"Night"

"Night Sophie" Chase said to Sophie like she was his only child.

"Chase?" asked Katherine

"Yes Katherine"

"I Don't mean to sound like your mother but you bring people home at all hours is not good as it's not something Soph needs to hear on a nightly basics. Plus I have been studying for my sports medicine degree and all I am hearing from your room is the noise of you getting off"

"I know, I didn't realise it was off putting. Also I thought you wouldn't be up at that time of the night." said Chase.

"Well it maybe surprising but I do pull all nighters when they are need" laughed Katherine.

"I pull an all nighter once in awhile" Chase replied back.

"No you don't pull an all nighter once in awhile, it's every night" Katherine laughed again but louder than before.

"All right you win with that but can win with this" Chase teased Katherine with that one.

"Not sure what it is" asked Katherine.

"Kiss me without laughing" cheekily asked Chase.

"WHAT?" Katherine screamed but quietly

"Kiss me without laughing after kissing me" Chase said while putting his face in front of her.

Katherine shut her eyes. Her mind was screaming _"don't do it"_ but her gut was saying _"do it and get it over and done with". _She couldn't do it as she is friends with his ex-wife Dr. Allison Cameron and the way she'd have to start the conversation on the phone _"Hi Allison, how's you? Oh by the way I am with your ex-husband". _That would be a great conversation with. But Chase is so beautiful, blonde, caring and something but she just couldn't place her finger on it. But she had finally come to a decision and it was she couldn't do it.

"Ch..." Katherine said opening her but she couldn't say anymore as Chase was kissing her.

His lips tasted of candyfloss, with a hint of Cherry Coke Cola. _"Oh My God I am doing"_ was being screamed at the top of mind's lungs but his lips are so tender and soft but he has passionate, powerful and caring. She couldn't take anymore and broke away as quickly as you pull out an iPod after charging it for an hour or two.

"Katherine" Chase shouted after her because she had got off the sofa and gone into her room without talking to him.

"I am going out to get the Chinese" Katherine said with her winter coat on with her Ugg boots on.

"Err ok I will get us a couple of beers out of the fridge and check to see if your sister is ok" Chase said as he turned to look at her to see looked shocked but normal.

"Do what you want while I am out but just don't call any of your girls you have slept with in the past couple of days" Katherine told as Chase as she walked over to the front door , picking up her keys from the pink bowl where she kept most of her things that she takes when she goes out. Opening the door and turned around to flash a smile to Chase to show she was ok and then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After closing the front door of the apartment, Katherine could have screamed so loudly that the whole apartment block would have heard. She was freaked out by one kiss, one stupid and pointless kiss over a bit of friendly banter that was because of her flatmate having the sex life of monkey at the moment. But ever since Chase and Cameron filled for divorce, Katherine has been trying to keep friendship with Cameron while living with her ex but that hasn't been the best of friendships. But when Cameron found out that Chase was moving in with Katherine and her sister that's say that the argument caused the whole of the ER to stop and watch this girl fight over a guy.

"You're sleeping with Chase" Cameron had shouted to Katherine

"Excuse me?" replied Katherine shocked and very confused by the comment from Cameron

"You heard me, how dare you let Chase moving in with you while your sister is living with you as well"

"First off, why are we having this conversation across the ER? Is it so you can try and embarrass me in front of my fellow work colleagues? This is not going to happen as you where the one who kicked Chase out in the first place and he needed a place to stay and he came to ask me because he knew I need a roommate and being a friend I let him moving in to the spare room. Why would I sleep with him as I know he's your ex husband and I wouldn't because I am your friend and could do something like that." Katherine said with mixed emotions of hate and shock at one of her friends who think of her as slut as such for supposedly sleeping with her ex – husband.

After the blow out with Cameron in the ER, Katherine hadn't spoken to her in a very long time even when Cameron had moved hospitals and then completely out of Princeton-Plainsboro. With Cameron having quit her job as a senior attending physician, there was a job going and of course Katherine applied to fill that position but never got it from lack of experience.

Katherine was walking down the stairs of the apartment block as the lift wasn't working; typical she thought whenever she need time to think the lift wasn't working at all. That's what you get for living in the cheaper end of Princeton.

She walked through the reception area of the block and saw that Mike was manning the reception tonight. Katherine and Mike had been an item when she first moved in the building this was when she had moved over to the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to finish off her 1st year of training as a doctor. But the relationship with Mike didn't last long because Katherine had found out that Mike was cheating on her with someone else in the block, well this must be the new place to pick somebody she thought. But Katherine wasn't in the mood to hear how Mike's new girlfriend was like and made a swift walk to the front entrance of the building.

Just as Katherine had got through the entrance, there he was standing under the street light with the snow falling around him like he was an angel or something with the light being above his head and acting as a halo.

"Katherine" the man from her past said

"Matthew, what are you doing here and why are following me?" Katherine said with her voice showing signs of being shocked and scared.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

For the next chapter 3 and 4 I am going to writing as Sophie and Chase to get their point across.

Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter I have it as Sophie and a bit of Chase as I wanted to write a bit about them.

Thank you for all the comments and help with this story.

* * *

Sophie was staring at her Mac with an open word document with the title being _"Life as a high school student" _but her mind was somewhere else at this particular moment in time. The reason for this strangle title for an essay or some piece of creative writing, but this was for "The Good life" newspaper that is for the student body and sometimes the teachers who want a laugh at the expense of the students trying to write like professionals journalists.

But when either Sophie is assignment either for creative writing or an essay for any subject, she just can't get the starting paragraph right. But this newspaper article was her very first for the newspaper and her first professional piece of writing after Ms. Mitchell who is Sophie's English and creative writing teacher as well as the head of the newspaper saw her piece of work on "To Kill a Mockingbird" had asked her to join the newspaper committee to help gain a new fresh audience to read the newspaper. But as Sophie went through the whole conversation with Ms. Mitchell and looked to see what she actually written so far, she thought "yeah right I am going to get that new audience".

But as Sophie was having her moment of crisis, Chase was sitting on the red, worn out leather sofa in the front room attempting to read the new novel by James Patterson that he went and bought after work that day. As usual Chase couldn't get through the first paragraph, without him slamming the book shut and placing it on the coffee table with a thump which he would do normally when he finished a book. This time the reason for Chase not even managing to read the first sentence because he had the whole _"kiss me without laughing" _scene playing through his head on repeat like a favourite song you love and have to listen it again and again until you get sick of it but Chase wasn't sick of this, he was just worrying over the situation when Katherine gets back from the Chinese.

Chase's relationships at the moment have been one night stands since his divorce from Alison that was finalized in October last year, but he has never had a relationship that lasts longer than 24 hours in a very long time.

By the time Sophie looked at the clock in the top right hand side and realised that it was only 6:30 pm and she had a long way to go in writing her article. Luckily the article wasn't due until late next week but she wanted to get the bulk of it done tonight but she just couldn't.

"That's it" thought Sophie as she shut down the word document and opened up her iTunes library and she clicked on Animal by Neon Trees, turning up the volume so loud that she would forget about all the worries she has. But of course the volume of the music could be heard in the front room where Chase was having a quite moment.

As the lyrics "what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for?" blasted through the thins walls that divided up Sophie's bedroom and the front room, Chase decided that he need to speak to Sophie about turning down the volume and he need to apologize to Katherine more now than he should of after the whole incident.

"Sophie" Chase said banging on her bedroom door.

No reply, well she must have that music up so long that the whole neighbour could hear the lyrics crystal clear.

"SOPHIE, PLEASE TURN DOWN THE MUS…" Chase asked again while opening the door slowly to see if she was sat her computer with her headphones on that properly why she couldn't hear him.

"OMG Robert, get out please" Sophie shouted as she saw Chase standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you doing" Chase spoke as Sophie grabbed her dressing gown to place over her underwear.

"Just dancing around"

"What in your underwear?" Chase questioned Sophie like she was a criminal.

"I know it's so stupid but I tend to dance around in my underwear while I get changed"

"Well at long as it just that and nothing else"

"Why would it anything else?" Sophie replied to Chase who was starting to confuse Sophie with this turn around in the conversation.

"I know girls at your age tend to do stupid things and then later on in life they regret it" Chase said walking over to Sophie who was still standing in her dress grown but was holding over her body as she wouldn't find the tie for it.

"I know but I was just having a moment to let off steam as I am having a hard time at school at the moment, with the amount of work I have"

"Its ok, I understand because I was like that when I was studying for my finals" Chase said grabbing Sophie for a hug that she seemed to need.

"Thank you Robert for understanding me" Sophie said understanding that Chase is just looking out for her.

"Chase"

"Yes, Sophie"

"Can I have a beer?"

"You're pushing it as I don't want to be in trouble with your sister" Chase said looking at Sophie as to say there are better ways to let off steam without in the influence of alcohol.


End file.
